Love is Blind
by Are-You-Serious
Summary: The whole PCA gang is back together for their last year in PCA. However Michael's cousin comes to PCA and ruins the paths of love.
1. Chapter 1

Michael let out a long drawn out moan, as he stretched out his arms, standing in the middle of the basketball court at PCA. Logan took the opportunity to smack him in the stomach while he was vulnerable, as Michael snapped his arms down to his stomach and stared at Logan.

"How can you be annoying in the freaking morning? Aren't you tired?" Michael asked.

Logan shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed a basketball and took a shot, as it hit the rim and bounced away to someone else on the court.

"I'm tired, but I'm still the same Logan Reese everybody loves." He replied.

"And the same one that can't make three pointers too." Added Chase, as he dribbled a ball at his side, looking pretty tired himself.

None of them ever got why the coach always made the trials at the beginning of a new year, this early in the morning. Hell, they hadn't even started school yet, it was their moving in week, and he was making them wake up at 9am. He said it let him know who would be committed or some rubbish like that. But during the rest of the year, training was always at lunch or after school, as were games. Who knew how many good players just missed trials cause it was early.

"Hey, there's Zoey and Dana." Pointed out Michael as the two girls jogged out onto the court! Chase immediately felt the same feeling he always felt when he saw Zoey. When Zoey wasn't around, as long as she wasn't brought up by Michael or Logan, he was fine. As soon as Zoey was around though, he felt butterflies in his stomach. Sometimes they would eventually go away, as Zoey and Chase were good friends, and he'd just relax around her. Over times, he would just be a mess for the entire time. Fortunately Zoey had never mentioned it, so he was hoping she didn't notice. The two girls run up to the boys, both dressed in sports tops, showing off their midriff's and shorts that showed off their legs. Chase tried not to think about things he knew Logan was thinking about.

"Looking fine ladies, how about after the game we……………"

"How about you shut up Logan." Dana said, interrupting him and giving him her famous glare.

"We're just here to get on the team, and for me to take your place in the first team, like last year." Added Zoey, with a little smirk.

"That was just affirmative action, I'll have my place back." Replied Logan.

Chase looked round the group and was still surprised how much the guys had changed over the summer. Well, Logan hadn't really changed, just grown taller and more obnoxious. But Michael came back with a more sporting physique and an air of confidence that he didn't have before. Everyone remembered his episode with Lisa, but he had come back slightly different. Lisa and Michael had broken up after three months, and after that Michael couldn't talk to Lisa. But now he was back, Michael talked to Lisa like they were good mates and he wasn't bothered about their break up. It was definitely weird when your friend changed over the summer.

As for Dana and Zoey, they were still the same people, just in different bodies. They had both matured over Summer quite a bit, and Chase had noticed, especially in Zoey. Her legs were longer and her breasts were bigger. It's like Zoey's sister had come to replace Zoey in the school. And with all this change, he still felt exactly the same. Frizzy hair, baby faced Chase. And that sucked big time.

"STOP CHATTING AND GET IN HERE!"

A loud voice grabbed everyone's attention as they turned to see their Basketball Coach, Mr. Carter. Carter was a bit of a slave driver, a bit bossy, but overall a nice guy. The guys ran over to the coach, and surrounded him in a semi-circle.

"Welcome to the PCA Basketball trials. Now before we begin, I just want to point out that, I your not willing to turn up for every practise you can and go to every game you can, then you might as well leave now, because I only want committed players. Some of you guys are trying out to keep your place on the team. Don't think your spot is safe because I was your coach last year. I'm going to pick the best and hardest working team I can. Last year we just missed out on the Regional finals, and missed out on going nationals to our biggest Rivals, Eastside High. But this year I plan to win PCA's first Regional championships, so I'm looking for the best team, not necessarily the best players. We're going to start off with some drills and warm ups, before getting into five on five games. We'll rotate the players in these games so I get a good look at everyone and …………………….. Why are you late?"

Everybody turned to see a tall dark male, dressed in a Atlanta basketball top and black shorts and basketball trainers, running up to them all. The coach moved past some people and stood right in front of the late arrival.

"Don't make me repeat myself boy!" the coach proclaimed.

"Well, I don't look that late, your guys aren't exactly playing." The new arrival replied. Some of the guys cringed, knowing it's best not to back chat the coach when you've only just met him.

"Don't back chat me boy, you're late, because you weren't here when I arrived. So why were you late?"

"I was helping someone with something."

"What?"

"No offence coach, that's isn't any of your business."

The new guy didn't seem phased by the coach at all, as he simply stood their and took the shouting from the coach as if it meant nothing.

"Err………coach! He's my cousin, he isn't usually late." Added Michael, as the rest of the guys turned to him. Michael had never told them about his cousin coming to PCA.

"He better not be, I'll let it slide this once." The coach said before going back to his sorting out the warm ups. Michael brought his cousin over to the group.

"Guys, this is my cousin, AJ!"

"Alright guys. Let me just take a stab at this, your Zoey, Dana, Chase and Logan."

"How'd you know that?" asked Zoey.

"Well, to be honest, Michael said their was one blonde who played basketball, and one brunette, and his roommates were one guy with frizzy hair and one guy that will be checking out a girl of some sort."

Logan snapped his neck away from where he had been looking and tried to give an innocent face, all though he realized he'd been caught out looking at Zoey and Dana.

"Keep your eyes to yourself Reese!" demanded Dana.

"Are you guys gonna chat or play some ball!" shouted the coach.

"Why are we here," yawned Lola, as she half heartedly watched the basketball game before her.

"We're supporting Dana and Zoey. And checking out hot guys!" replied Nicole enthusiastically.

"One, it's too early. Two, we don't like basketball and three, we got all year to check out hot guys."

"But I got to get the early scoop on the guys, so I get a head start on all the other girls. I'm so going to get a boyfriend this year. Can you imagine me and Todd or me and Steve. I'll have my own man to parade in front of PCA." Continued Nicole as Lola stopped listening for a few seconds and decided to watch the game. It was easier than trying to keep up with Nicole once she got going.

The guys were playing five on five now. Zoey, Chase and Logan were on one side, whilst Michael and Dana were on the other. She watched a tall and dark looking guy catch a rebound and snap it out to Michael, as Michael took the ball down the court. He then watched him pass the ball to Dana, who took it past Chase, then bounced it to Michael who went for a long shot, just for the tall dark guy to jump up and dunk the ball. Michael's team looked happy, but Lola didn't get why.

"That was actually a pass." A voice said, interrupting Lola's thoughts.

Lola turned to see Quinn sit down next to her.

"I saw the look on your face. I believe Michael and that other guy meant to do it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, while doing some experiments on athletes, I've picked up a few things. So what are you guys doing up so early." Quinn asked.

"Nicole wanted to check out hot guys."

"And that guy is quiet cute." Added Nicole, as she pointed out the guy that had just dunked Michael's pass. "He's new isn't he?"

"I think so!" replied Lola.

"He's new. He's AJ Barrett, Michael's cousin from Atlanta."

"Michael never told us his cousin was coming here." Said Lola.

Quinn shrugged, "Maybe it was a last minute thing."

"Well he's cute!" finished off Nicole as she went back to staring at guys. Lola looked at AJ, who happened to be rather dominant on the court, clearly very comfortable playing basketball, probably as comfortable as she was on stage. She had to admit that he was cute, well she wouldn't say it was cute, but she'd say he was hot. But Lola had learnt from last year that there was more to guys than the way they just looked. Lola had dated a guy last year, who was hot, but was probably more of a jerk than Logan. Not that she wanted to remember last year's problems. The less she bumped into and remember about Wesley, the better.

"Okay guys! Bring it in that will do for trials. You all played really hard, and remember, if you haven't made the list of twelve that are on the team, we will be holding trials every two months, so don't give up if your name isn't on the list when I put it up on the boards tomorrow. So hit the locker room guys, and I'll see twelve of you for practise on Monday after school." The coach finished the trials and walked back to his office.

"God I'm tired!" explained Zoey as she put her hands on her knees, bending over slightly as she caught her breath.

"You're telling me," added Chase, his hands above his head as he sucked in air.

"I'm just hungry. It's eleven and I haven't eaten yet. Who wants an early lunch?" put in Michael.

"Sounds cool to me, but what about your cousin." Replied Chase.

The group turned around to see AJ still shooting baskets as Michael called out to him.

"Yo Cuz, you want to come grab a bite to eat."

AJ grabbed the basketball and started to dribble it towards them.

"Sure, might as well see what the foods like in this place."

"Well we got to go get Nicole and Lola. I don't know where they disappeared to." Said Zoey.

"Do you mean that really talkative girl, that was talking about boys?" asked AJ.

"That's her" the group replied.

"She headed that way, apparently Tyler was going that way or something."

"Well let's stop standing around and go already." Demanded Logan as he started to walk off the court and the others followed.

The group of eight were sitting around a table outside, as Pacific Coast Academy still had some great weather for early September. The guys and girls that had played basketball were all knackered and replenishing themselves. Naturally it was Nicole who was making the most noise.

"Have you guys seen Tyler. Oh My God!" Nicole proclaimed.

AJ looked at Nicole and then at Lola, raising a quick eyebrown in Lola's direction without anyone noticing, and a warm smile, before returning to his food. Lola smiled back whilst feeling a shiver run down her spine. She however quickly shook that feeling off.

_You've sworn off guys remember. They just distract you from your work and make you miserable. You don't even know this guy, your not Nicole. Get a grip._

"I thought you liked Todd." Asked Zoey.

"I thought it was Steve," added Dana as Nicole just smiled and kind of looked up to the sky.

"Well I like them all really. But right now I so like Tyler it's unreal."

"Only you could start crushing on boys as soon as we're back." Zoey popped an olive into her mouth as she then kicked Lola as she saw Jimmy, Lola's ex start walking over, with a group of friends, including his new girlfriend. Lola turned and then turned back to the table, sighing.

"Why me?"

The group walked over to the table as all the guys looked towards the new group, apart from AJ, who seemed content to keep eating.

"Hi Lola, how's single life treating you?" asked Jimmy with a note of sarcasm, with his arm around his girl.

"Better than life with you Jimmy" snapped back Lola. Lola hated the way that Jimmy couldn't seem to let her be, even though it was him that cheated on her, and him that broke up their relationship. However he still felt it necessary to torment her.

"Please, I was the best thing that happened to you. Bet you missed the nights we spent together. Those long nights," he trailed off deliberately.

"What long nights are you talking about?" asked Lola. "I think your delusional."

"Oh, you begged for it, you wanted me whenever you could get me. And then you broke up with me and realized the mistake when I got with Michelle. Who's twice the woman you are."

"Oh, I doubt that."

The whole table turned to look at AJ, who was still eating, and had just spoken through a mouthful of his food. Jimmy looked him over with a mean looking glare.

"And who the hell are you?"

"Names AJ, should be easy enough for your small mind to remember." Replied AJ, still not even looking up at Jimmy!

"First off, this is none of your business, and second, I don't think you realize exactly what I could do to you punk. Why do new kids always step out of line?"

AJ laughed slightly as he sat up straight and looked at Jimmy, before putting his fork down on his plate and finishing his mouthful.

"If it's none of my business, then why are you airing your dirty laundry In public, with a tragic attempt at getting some attention. Were you neglected as a child?"

A few laughs went around the table, as Jimmy could clearly be seen getting more and more annoyed.

"And no, you're probably right. I don't know what you could do to me! But if your stupid enough to mess up a good thing like having a relationship with Lola, then I doubt I've got much to worry about." Finished AJ, as he calmly looked at Jimmy, who stared back at him.

"Do you want to take this outside?"

"We are outside!"

"That's it, you and me, on the field at 5pm. I'll show you up in front of the entire school."

"Why not do it right now?"

"I want to ruin your one year at PCA. That will teach you to back chat to me."

AJ simply shrugged his shoulders, still sitting at the table as Jimmy stomped off.

"You know he's serious AJ!" Michael told his cousin, nudging him after Jimmy was far enough away to not hear.

"So?"

"So what you going to do?" asked Chase.

"If I don't have anything better to do, I'll show up."

"But you can't fight him, you might get expelled." Lectured Zoey. Michael told him she was like the mother of the group.

"Yeah, please don't fight him just because of me, he's not worth it." Pleaded Lola.

"Who said I was going to fight him?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Really AJ, you don't have to do this!" Lola pleaded as AJ sat on a low wall near the field. A crowd had already gathered on the field, whilst the gang had set up camp away from the chosen battlefield. Jimmy hadn't turned up yet, but the guys apart from AJ were pretty sure he would. Jimmy had long established himself as the school's trouble child, after cheating on Lola.

"I know I don't have too," was the simple reply that escaped AJ's lips, as he stared out onto the field, waiting for Jimmy to arrive.

"Then why are you doing it cuz? You could get suspended or expelled and we haven't even fully started the school year," explained Michael.

"Cause I want to do it Mike, I'm not the type that just lets someone get away with being a jerk. You know that," he replied as he pushed himself off the wall and started to walk towards the field, the rest of the gang following, as they realized Jimmy had arrived.

"Can't you stop him Michael?" begged Zoey as they watched Jimmy and AJ both walk into the middle of a gathered circle.

"If I could, I would have already."

"Just let him fight. Who knows, maybe he'll kick Jimmy's ass all over PCA," interrupted Logan as he seemed well into the idea of a fight. Even Logan thought Jimmy was a jerk, and deep down a lot of the gang would love to see Jimmy get what he deserved one way or another.

"You're so barbaric!" stated Dana, even though she at no point tried to stop AJ earlier for getting into the fight.

"And your so hot!" replied Logan. "Anyway, you've not tried to stop this."

"That's because if someone's stupid enough to willingly walk into a fight, then it's not my job to stop them."

Back in the middle of the circle, AJ and Jimmy stood staring at each other, AJ's fists raised, as they sort of prowled around each other. Some of the crowd calling for the fight, the others there just to see what happened. AJ cracked his neck and his fists as they walked round, which grabbed Jimmy's attention.

"What, you think your some sort of martial arts specialist?" asked Jimmy in reference to the stance AJ had taken. AJ simply smiled at him for a few seconds before replying.

"Nah, that would be to cliché. Try boxing and you'd be spot on the money though." AJ smirked.

"Well what you waiting for?"

"You to make your first dumb ass move of the afternoon."

By now, certain parts of the crowd were anxious for the fight to start and were calling out for it to begin. Jimmy looked out to the crowd, and AJ sensed exactly how Jimmy was feeling and jumped on the opportunity.

"Come on then Jimmy boy! Lets see how hard you really are?"

With Jimmy's attention back on AJ, AJ beckoned him to bring it, but Jimmy froze, and then eventually put his hands up and threw them down in a forget it type of gesture as he walked back to his group of friends and they walked off, the crowd jeering him as he did so. AJ stood up straight and smirked as he then walked back to the rest of the gang.

"Okay, that was easier than I had expected it to be." Stated AJ as he joined the others.

The others looked at him, eyebrows raised and none of them sure what their first question should be.

"Did you plan that?" asked Chase.

"Well, kinda. There's always the possibility he'd have fought me, but I like to think I can defend myself. But I'm not an aggressive person. So I wasn't going to fight him. Just embarrass him. Hurts a guy like his ego more anyway!"

"Do you box?" jumped in Michael.

"You know I'm a Basketball and Football man. Like I got time for boxing! I just needed Jimmy to think I could hurt him. Hopefully now he'll be out of your hair Lola."

"Thanks, I guess." Lola replied, not really sure what to make of everything that had just happened.

"My pleasure, anyway, I need a drink after that workout, anyway fancy going the Cyber Bean?" smirked AJ as they all headed off.

Lola had been laying in her bed for about half an hour now, not speaking to Zoey and Quinn, not watching the television and not doing anything other than staring at the top bunk above her. She was confused about everything that had happened today. The Jimmy conversation in the morning had put her into a bad mood from the beginning of the day, and she didn't know what to think, when it came to the fight that almost was. And then there was AJ himself.

She had decided after Jimmy, to not let any guy sweep her off her feet, without Lola being sure that the guy was straight up and honest. She didn't want to find herself crying in her room, with a tub of ice cream, wondering why, when a guy cheated on her again. She didn't want to be hurt or made to look like a fool for some guy. However that didn't stop her feeling the fluttering in her stomach, every time she thought of AJ. She didn't know exactly what it was about him, but there was something. Yes, he was good looking, but there were lots of good looking guys in PCA. And she wasn't feeling like this about them. He was obviously good at basketball, and seemed to not be scared of anyone or thing, but she didn't think that was it either. Maybe it was just the calm and cool way he carried himself. Truth was, she didn't really know that much about this guy but she was still lying in bed thinking about him.

"What's up Lola?"

Lola turned her head, and Zoey was there, standing beside her bunk. Quinn was doing some sort of experiment by the looks of it, and was virtually oblivious to her surroundings.

"Nothing, I'm fine!"

"No your not, your usually bubble and always keep busy. Last time you just laid there doing nothing, was when you found out about Jimmy. It's not about him again is it, because I don't think he'll bother you anymore."

Zoey was right, she wasn't usually the type to just lie around and do nothing. Then again, Zoey was probably the most experienced in noticing people who are deep in thought about affairs of the heart. She had laid in her bed many a time, thinking about why she didn't have a boyfriend. Everyone told her she was one of the most popular girls in school, and guys did ask her out. But she didn't say yes to any of them. Because she just didn't feel anything towards them. The only guy she really felt great around was Chase. But they were just friends. She did like Michael, and part of her even like Logan. But no guy interested her. And she didn't know why.

"It's not Jimmy. Jimmy's not worth my time anymore."

Zoey nodded and sat down on the floor by Lola's bed.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know. It's just been a weird day I guess."

Lola decided to try and get the attention off of her, so sat up on the bed with a forced smile and looked down at Zoey.

"So, has Chase asked you out yet?"

"No! Why would he do that?"

Lola smirked, everyone new Chase loved Zoey, but Zoey! Lola definitely knew after Chase and Lola's date didn't work out. Chase said it was someone else, but Lola wasn't stupid.

"Maybe because he loves you?"

"We're just friends Lola. Why does everyone think a guy and a girl can't be just friends?"

"I don't think that, I just think you and Chase are more than friends. But you'll see one day that I'm right."

"Sure I will. Anyway, you want to watch 24 with me?"

"Man, did I make the team or not. Get out of my way!"

Logan pushed some people out of the way, trying to get to the team sheet that was up on the sports board. It was the first day of school and the first time that they got to look at the sports board, where the Coach always put up the team.

"Oh yeah, Logan Reese is on the team sheet once again!"

"What about us Logan?"

Chase asked from the back of the crowd, as Logan turned around and spoke with a lot less enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you two are there. Only to make me look good though!"

Michael rolled his eyes as the three walked towards their classes. Michael and Chase walked into Social Studies, to see AJ already sitting at a desk, head down in his arms as if he was sleeping. They sat down either side of AJ as Michael gave him a punch as AJ lifted his head. He pointed in the direction of the back of the class, where Jimmy was staring at AJ. AJ looked over and shrugged.

"Well, you didn't think he'd like me after everything did ya?"

Michael laughed as in walked in Zoey and Nicole. They guys nodded to the girls as they sat down nearby and Mr. Peters walked in.

"Okay, quiet down class. I know you've all had a great holiday but now it's back to business."

He put down his briefcase on his desk and switched on his computer, as his screen was then projected onto a screen for the rest of the class to see. However before he could start his lesson, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Peters rolled his eyes as he told the person to come in. In walked the Student Reps, big smiles on their faces.

"Make it quick, I got a lesson to teach."

The blonde girl and dark haired guy stood in front of the class, as the Blonde began to talk.

"Hi guys, were Katie and Troy from the Student Reps team, and we're just here to make sure you all know about this weekends big party, which will be held in the main hall on Saturday. It will start at eight, so get your dates for then, and the theme of the evening is Super Heroes."

AJ and Michael both sighed in unison as they looked at each other and shook their heads. They stopped listening as the guy started to talk.

"Tickets are going to be $5 each, and there will be prizes for best costume, and competitions as well. So make sure your there."

The reps saw themselves out, as Mr. Peters got back to his lesson. Chase leaned over to Michael.

"You going to ask anyone?"

"Don't know, what about you?"

"I'll probably just ask Zoey."

AJ looked over and raised his eyebrows and gave a cheeky smile to Chase.

"Just as friends!" explained Chase. "What about you AJ?"

"Don't know, might not go, seeing as I don't have a superhero outfit."

"Boys, the lesson!" shouted Mr. Peters.

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS BORING!" exclaimed Michael as the gang walked out of the class.

"Well, he can't start us off with a good lesson that would get our hopes up too much." Replied Chase as the guys went over to Michael and Chase's locker. AJ and the two girls stood by, waiting.

"So girls, who you two going to ask to the dance?" asked AJ.

"Well I'm going to ask Tyler, and maybe Tom. But I'm also thinking I could ask Marc and then there's Steve………." Answered Nicole, quicker than anyone could follow.

"Okay, I think we get it!" laughed Chase. "What about you Zoey?"

Zoey went to answer, but before she could, a girl walked up to the group, interrupting their conversation.

"Hi Chase, I'm Liana. We were in Chemistry together last year." Introduced the girl as she flicked back her dark brunette hair, with a smile on her face.

"Oh yeah, I remember…..Hi!"

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me this Saturday?"

Chase was caught off guard slightly, last time a girl asked him out on a date was Lola. He felt slightly uncomfortable as the guys were around, more uncomfortable cause Zoey was there. But he had tried so many times to tell Zoey, and he never managed to tell her exactly how he felt. They were friends, and he couldn't ruin that.

"Yeah, sounds great!"

"Fantastic, I'll see you Saturday. Want to pick me up? My dorms number 22."

"Great!"

Liana left the group, a slight skip in her step as AJ patted Chase on the back.

"That was quick work man, you always get a date that quick?"

"No, never!" Chase laughed slightly.

"Well that's cool man, anyway Zoey?"

AJ turned to Zoey as Zoey snapped out of the initial surprise that Chase had just got a date for the dance.

"Yeah."

"You going to ask anyone to the dance?" asked AJ.

"Well………….." she paused, not exactly sure what her answer was now, having thought she'd have just gone with Chase, like the usually do. "I was thinking I could go with you?"

AJ smiled and stepped next to Zoey, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Sounds like a plan to me."


End file.
